Dynasty
and his son, the future James II]] A dynasty ( , ) is a sequence of rulers from the same family,Oxford English Dictionary, "dynasty, n." Oxford University Press (Oxford), 1897. usually in the context of a feudal or monarchical system but sometimes also appearing in elective republics. The dynastic family or lineage may be known as a "house";Oxford English Dictionary, "house, n.¹ and int, " Oxford University Press (Oxford), 2011. this may be styled "royal", "princely", "comital", etc. depending upon the chief or present title borne by its members. Historians consider many sovereign states' histories, such as Ancient Egypt, the Carolingian Empire and Imperial China, within a framework of successive dynasties. As such, the term "dynasty" may be used to delimit the era during which the family reigned and to describe events, trends, and artifacts of that period ("a Ming-dynasty vase"). The word "dynasty" itself is often dropped from such adjectival references ("a Ming vase"). Until the 19th century, it was taken for granted that a legitimate function of a monarch was to aggrandize his dynasty: that is, to increase the territory, wealth, and power of his family members. The longest-surviving dynasty in the world is the Imperial House of Japan, the Yamato dynasty, whose reign is traditionally dated to . Dynasties throughout the world have traditionally been reckoned patrilineally, such as under the Frankish Salic law. Succession through a daughter when permitted was considered to establish a new dynasty in her husband's ruling house. However, some states in Africa (Balobedu), determined descent matrilineally, while rulers have at other times adopted the name of their mother's dynasty when coming into her inheritance: examples include the Dutch House of Orange, the Georgian Bagrationi, and Habsburg-Lorraine. The word "dynasty" is sometimes used informally for people who are not rulers but, for example, members of a family with influence and power in other areas, such as a series of successive owners of a major company. It is also extended to unrelated people such as major poets of the same school or various rosters of a single sports team. Etymology The word "dynasty" derives via Latin }} from Greek dynastèia ( }}), where it referred to "power", "dominion", and "rule" itself.Liddell, Henry George & al. A Greek–English Lexicon: " ". Hosted by Tufts University's Perseus Project. It was the abstract noun of dynástēs ( }}),Liddell & al. A Greek–English Lexicon: " ". the agent noun of dynamis ( }}), "power" or "ability",Liddell & al. A Greek–English Lexicon: " ". from dýnamai ( }}), "to be able".Liddell & al. " ". Dynasts A ruler in a dynasty is sometimes referred to as a "dynast", but this term is also used to describe any member of a reigning family who retains a right to succeed to a throne. For example, following his abdication, Edward VIII of the United Kingdom ceased to be a dynastic member of the House of Windsor. A "dynastic marriage" is one that complies with monarchical house law restrictions, so that the descendants are eligible to inherit the throne or other royal privileges. The marriage of Willem-Alexander, Prince of Orange, to Máxima Zorreguieta in 2002 was dynastic, for example, and their eldest child is expected to inherit the Dutch crown eventually. But the marriage of his younger brother Prince Friso to Mabel Wisse Smit in 2003 lacked government support and parliamentary approval. Thus Friso forfeited his place in the order of succession, lost his title as a Prince of the Netherlands, and left his children without dynastic rights. In historical and monarchist references to formerly reigning families, a "dynast" is a family member who would have had succession rights, were the monarchy's rules still in force. For example, after the 1914 assassinations of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his morganatic wife Sophie von Hohenberg, their son Max was bypassed for the Austrian throne because he was not a Habsburg dynast. Even since abolition of the Austrian monarchy, Max and his descendants have not been considered the rightful pretenders by Austrian monarchists, nor have they claimed that position. The term "dynast" is sometimes used only to refer to agnatic descendants of a realm's monarchs, and sometimes to include those who hold succession rights through cognatic royal descent. The term can therefore describe overlapping but distinct sets of people. For example, David Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley, a nephew of Queen Elizabeth II through her sister, Princess Margaret, is in the line of succession to the British crown: in that sense is a British dynast. Yet he is not a male-line member of the royal family, and is therefore not a dynast of the House of Windsor. On the other hand, the German aristocrat Ernst August, Prince of Hanover (born 1954), a male-line descendant of George III of the United Kingdom, possesses no legal British name, titles or styles (although he is entitled to re-claim the once-royal dukedom of Cumberland), was born in the line of succession to the British crown and was bound by Britain's Royal Marriages Act 1772 until it was repealed when the Succession to the Crown Act 2013 took effect on 26 March 2015.Statement by Nick Clegg MP, UK parliament website, 26 March 2015 (retrieved on same date). Thus, in 1999 he requested and obtained formal permission from Elizabeth II to marry the Roman Catholic Princess Caroline of Monaco. Yet a clause of the English Act of Settlement 1701 remained in effect at that time, stipulating that dynasts who marry Roman Catholics are considered "dead" for the purpose of succession to the throne. That exclusion, too, ceased to apply on 26 March 2015, with retroactive effect for those who had been dynasts prior to triggering it by marriage to a Catholic. Dynasties by region Africa Chad * Duguwa dynasty (c. 700 – c. 1075) * Sayfawa dynasty (c. 1075–1846) Egypt * 1st dynasty (c. 3050 – 2890 BC) * 2nd dynasty (2890–2686 BC) * 3rd dynasty (2686–2613 BC) * 4th dynasty (2613–2498 BC) * 5th dynasty (2498–2345 BC) * 6th dynasty (2345–2181 BC) * 7th and 8th dynasties (2181 - 2160 BC) * 9th dynasty (2160–2130 BC) * 10th dynasty (2130–2040 BC) * 11th dynasty (2134–1991 BC) * 12th dynasty (1991–1803 BC) * 13th dynasty (1803–1649 BC) * 14th dynasty (1705–1690 BC) * 15th dynasty (1674–1535 BC) * 16th dynasty (1660–1600 BC) * 17th dynasty (1650–1549 BC) * 18th dynasty (1549–1292 BC) * 19th dynasty (1292–1186 BC) * 20th dynasty (1186–1069 BC) * 21st dynasty (1069 – 945 BC) * 22nd dynasty (945 – 720 BC) * 23rd dynasty (837 – 728 BC) * 24th dynasty (732 – 720 BC) * 25th dynasty (732 – 653 BC) * 26th dynasty (672 – 525 BC) * Achaemenid dynasty (525 – 404 BC) * 28th dynasty (404 – 398 BC) * 29th dynasty (398 – 380 BC) * 30th dynasty (380 – 343 BC) * Achaemenid dynasty (343 – 332 BC) * Argead dynasty (332 – 309 BC) * Ptolemaic Dynasty (305 – 30 BC) * Julio-Claudian Dynasty (27 BC – 68 AD) * Flavian Dynasty (69 – 96) * Nervan-Antonian Dynasty (96 – 192) * Severan Dynasty (193 – 235) * Constantinian dynasty (303 – 336) * Valentinian Dynasty (364 – 457) ** House of Theodosius from 379 * Leonid dynasty (457 – 518) * Justinian Dynasty (518 – 602) * Sassanian dynasty * Heraclian Dynasty (602 – 695 and 705 – 711) * Muhammad Ali Dynasty (1805–1953) Ethiopia * Kingdom of Aksum (c. 100–c. 940) * Zagwe dynasty (c. 900–1270) * Walashma dynasty * Solomonic dynasty (1270–1974) * Mudaito Dynasty (1734–1971) Guinea * Keita dynasty (c. 1200–1670) Morocco * Idrisid dynasty (789–974) * Almoravid dynasty (1060–1147) * Almohad dynasty (1147–1258) * Marinid dynasty (1258–1465) * Wattasid dynasty (1471–1554) * Saadi dynasty (1554–1659) * Alaouite dynasty (1666 onwards) Nigeria * Eri dynasty of the Igbo and Igala peoples * Ibn Fodio dynasty of Sokoto and Gwandu * Jaja dynasty of Opobu * Modibo Adama dynasty of Adamawa * el-Kanemi dynasty of Bornu * Ooduan dynasty of Ife, Egba, Ketu, Sabe, Oyo, Ijero and the Ilas ** Asodeboyede dynasty of Akure (a cadet branch of the Ooduan dynasty) *** Ologun Kutere dynasty of Lagos (a cadet branch of the Ooduan dynasty) **** Eweka dynasty of Benin (a cadet branch of the Ooduan dynasty) * Sayfawa dynasty of Bornu Senegal and Gambia (Senegambia) Senegambian * Lamanic period ** Joof Dynasty ***Wagadou (princesses from the Kingdom of Wagadou, later Ghana Empire married into the Serer nobility) (c. 11th century or sooner-1350) ****Guelowar Dynasty (1350–1969) * Joos (1367–1855), founded by Lingeer Ndoye Demba Somalia * Muzaffar Dynasty * Gareen Dynasty * Walashma Dynasty * Gobroon Dynasty * Warsangali Dynasty * Hobyo Dynasty * Majeerteen Dynasty Swaziland * House of Dlamini South Africa * Zulu Royal Family * Rain Queen dynasty * Transkeian dynasty of the Thembus (which counted Nelson Mandela as a ranking member) Asia Afghanistan * Durrani Dynasty (1747–1823 and 1839–1842) * Barakzai Dynasty (1818–1839, 1842–1929 and 1929–1973) * Usurper King (17 January 1929 – 13 October 1929) Bhutan * House of Wangchuck (1907–present) Cambodia * Varman Dynasty (13th century–present) ** House of Norodom (1860–present) ** House of Sisowath (1904–present) China * Five Emperors (2852–2205 BC, legendary) * Xia dynasty (2100–1600 BC) * Shang dynasty (1600–1046 BC) * Zhou dynasty (1046 – 256 BC) * Warring States period (445 – 221 BC) (Several of the dynasties in the Warring States were descended from the Zhou royal family)The Times Atlas of World History (second/third edition), ISBN, 0-7230-0304-1 **State of Song (part of warring states) The rulers of the state of Song were descendants of the Shang royal family. **State of Yue (part of warring states) The kings of Yue claimed descent from the royal family of the Xia dynasty.The State of Yue **State of Wu Same royal family as Zhou dynasty **State of Jin Same royal family as Zhou dynasty **State of Ba (barbarian state, non sinicized) * Qin dynasty (221 – 206 BC) (The royal family of Qin ruled the State of Qin during warring states) (They also claimed descent from one of the Five emperors, Zhuanxu) * Han dynasty (206 BC – 220 AD) **Minyue - same royal family as state of yueh- they fled when conquered by Chu and established Minyue, Min yue coexisted with the Warring states period, Qin, and Han dynasty until han conquered it. **Nanyue (Southern Yue) - founded by Qin general Zhao Tuo. ** Xin dynasty (9 AD – 23 AD) Xin dynasty interrupted the Han dynasty, splitting it into east and west periods * Three Kingdoms (220 – 265 AD) (The emperor of Shu was a descendant of the Han dynasty royal family) * Jin dynasty (265 – 420 AD) * Northern Wei (controlled northern China to the Huai river) (386 – 534 AD) * Southern and Northern Dynasties (420 – 589 AD) * Sui dynasty (581 – 618 AD) * Tang dynasty (618 – 907 AD) (The Tang Emperors were members of the Li family, descended from a ruler in the Southern and Northern Dynasties) **Second Zhou dynasty (690 – 705 AD) Interrupted Tang dynasty * Liao dynasty (Khitan) (907 – 1125 AD) (controlled the 16 prefectures) * Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period (907 – 960 AD) * Song dynasty (960 – 1279 AD) * Jin dynasty (Jurchen) (controlled northern China to the Huai river) (1115–1234) * Yuan dynasty (Mongol) (1271–1368) * Ming dynasty (1368–1644) * Shun dynasty (1644) * Qing dynasty (Manchu) (1644–1912) ** Kingdom of Tungning (Taiwan, with Han Chinese rulers) (1662–1683) * Empire of China (1915–1916) Central Asia * Tamerlane Timurid * Ghaznavid Empire * Ghurid Empire * Ottoman Empire * Seljuk Empire * Durrani dynasty * Chagatai Khanate * Moghulistan * Hotak dynasty * Sur dynasty * Mamluk dynasty * Khilji dynasty * Khwarazmian dynasty * Samanid dynasty Middle East * Rashidun Caliphate * Umayyad Caliphate * Abbasid Caliphate * Tulunids * Mamelukes * Fatimid dynasty * Ottoman Sultanate * Uyunid dynasty India * Nanda dynasty (424 – 321 BC) * Maurya dynasty (322 – 185 BC) * Shunga dynasty (185 – 73 BC) * Kanva dynasty (75 – 26 BC) * Satavahana dynasty (230 BC – 220 AD) * Chera dynasty (300 BC – 1200 AD) * Chola dynasty (278 BC – 1279 AD) * Pandya dynasty (300 BC – 1345 AD) * Pallava dynasty (250 BC – 800 AD) * Kushāṇa dynasty (AD 60 – 240) * Vakataka dynasty (250 – 500) * Gupta dynasty (280 – 550) * Western Ganga dynasty (350 – 1000) * Vishnukundina dynasty (420 – 624) * Harsha dynasty (606-647) * Shahi dynasty (6th to 12th century) * Chalukya dynasty (6th to 12th century) * Rajput dynasties (7th to 20th century) * Pratihara dynasty (650 – 1036) * Pala dynasty (750 – 1174) * Rashtrakuta dynasty (753 – 982) * Paramara dynasty (800 – 1327) * Yadava dynasty (850 – 1334) * Solanki dynasty (942 – 1244) * Hoysala dynasty (1040–1346) * Sena dynasty (1070–1230) * Eastern Ganga dynasty (1078–1434) * Kakatiya dynasty (1083–1323) * Travancore dynasty (1102–1949) * Ahom dynasty (1228–1826) * Sultanate dynasties (1206–1526) * Vijayanagara dynasty (1336–1646) * Mughal dynasty (1526–1857) * Maratha dynasty (1674–1818) Iran (Persia) *Median dynasty *Achaemenid dynasty *Parthian dynasty *Sasanian dynasty *Dabuyid dynasty *Bavand dynasty *Paduspanid dynasty *Ziyarid dynasty *Saffarid dynasty *Samanid dynasty *Ghaznavid dynasty *Buyid dynasty *Kakuyid dynasty *Ghurid dynasty *Seljuq dynasty *Khwarazmian dynasty *Ilkhanate dynasty *Jalayrid dynasty *Sarbadar dynasty *Chobanid dynasty *Muzaffarid dynasty *Timurid dynasty *Safavid dynasty *Hotaki dynasty *Afsharid dynasty *Zand dynasty *Qajar dynasty *Pahlavi dynasty Israel * Davidic Dynasty * Hasmonean Dynasty * Achaemenid dynasty (343 – 332 BC) * Argead dynasty (332 – 309 BC) * Ptolemaic Dynasty (305 – 30 BC) * Herodian Dynasty * Julio-Claudian Dynasty (27 BC – AD 68) * Flavian Dynasty (69 – 96) * Nervan-Antonian Dynasty (96 – 192) * Severan Dynasty (193 – 235) * Constantinian dynasty (303 – 336) * Valentinian Dynasty (364 – 457) ** House of Theodosius from 379 * Leonid dynasty (457 – 518) * Justinian Dynasty (518 – 602) * Heraclian Dynasty (602 – 695 and 705 – 711) Kingdom of Jerusalem * House of Boulogne (1099-1118) * House of Rethel (1118-1153) * House of Anjou (1153-1205) * Houses of Aleramici and Brienne (1205-1228) * House of Hohenstaufen (1228-1268) * House of Lusignan (1186-1192)(1268-current, titular) Indonesia * Sailendra dynasty, Medang kingdom and Srivijaya empire * Sanjaya dynasty, Medang kingdom (Central Java period) * Isyana dynasty, Medang kingdom (East Java period), Kahuripan kingdom, Janggala and Kediri kingdom * Mauli dynasty, Dharmasraya and Pagaruyung kingdoms * Rajasa dynasty, Singhasari kingdom (1222-1292) and Majapahit empire (1293 – ca. 1500) * Four successor dynasties to Sultanate of Mataram : Pakubuwono, Hamengkubuwono, Paku Alaman, and Mangkunegaran (18th century - present) Japan * Yamato dynasty, Imperial house of Japan (660 BC (legendary) - present, with power fluctuating between absolute ruler to ceremonial figurehead to constitutional monarch) Korea * Gojoseon (2333 BC ? – 108 BC) * Three Kingdoms of Korea (57 BC – 668 AD) ** Silla (57 BC – 935 AD) ** Goguryeo (37 BC – 668 AD) ** Baekje (18 BC – 660 AD) * North-South States (698 – 935 AD) ** Unified Silla (668 – 935 AD) ** Balhae (698 – 926 AD) * Goryeo dynasty (918 – 1392 AD, but as vassal of the Mongol Yuan dynasty between 1270 and 1356) * Joseon dynasty (1392 – 1897) * Korean Empire (1897 – 1910) * Kim dynasty (1948 – present) Kuwait *House of Sabah (1718 – present) Malaysia * Langkasuka dynasty(2nd century) * Kedah Tua/Kataha dynasty(5th century) * Gangga Negara dynasty (9th century) * Malacca Malay sultanate (1400-1511) * Johor Malay sultanate(1518-1899) Mongolia * Mongol Empire (1206–1368) * Yuan dynasty (1271–1368) * Northern Yuan dynasty (1368–1635) * Qing dynasty (Manchu) (1644–1912) Myanmar * Pyu dynasty(c. BC 3000-c. 400 AD) * Sarekhitara dynasty (c. 400-1044) * Bagan dynasty (1044-1287) * Pinya dynasty (1287-1365) * Innwa dynasty(1365-1486) * Toungoo dynasty (1486–1752) * Nyaung Yan dynasty ( 1752-1824) * Konbaung dynasty (1824–1885) Nepal *Shah dynasty (1768-2008) *Rana dynasty (1846-1951) Philippines Royal families * Malay Dynasties **The Datu Puti Lineage (Ruled the defunct Confederation of Madya-as) (13th century – 1565) *Hindu dynasties **The Lakandula Dynasty (Ruled the defunct Kingdom of Tondo) (1150–1589) **The House of Tupas (Ruled the defunct Rajahnate of Cebu) (up to 1565) **The House of Sri Bata Shaja (Ruled the defunct Rajahnate of Butuan) (989 – 1586) * Muslim dynasties **The Ud-Din Royal Hashemite Family (A dynasty which ruled the Maguinadanao Sultanate) (1480–1830) **The Kiram Royal Hashemite Family (Rules the Sulu Sultanate) (1823 – present) **The Sultan Diagaborola Balindong Bsar Lineage (Ruled the Lanao Confederation of sultanates in Lanao) Ryūkyū * Shunten Dynasty (1187–1259) * Eiso dynasty (1260–1349) * Hokuzan (1314–1419) * Chuzan (1314–1429) * Nanzan (1314–1429) * First Shō Dynasty (1406–1469) * Second Shō Dynasty (1469–1879) Sri Lanka Anuradhapura *House of Vijaya (543 BC-66 AD) *House of Lambakanna I (66–436) *House of Moriya (463–691) *House of Lambakanna II (691-1017) *Chola dynasty (993-1077) Polonnaruwa *House of Vijayabahu (1056–1187, 1197–1200, 1209–1210, 1211–1212) *House of Kalinga (1187–1197, 1200–1209) Jaffna *Aryacakravarti dynasty (1215-1619) Kandy *House of Dinajara (1590–1739) *Nayaks of Kandy (1739–1815) British Ceylon *House of Hanover (1815–1901) *House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (1901–1910) *House of Windsor (1910–1972) Saudi Arabia * House of Saud (1744–present) Tibet * Pre-imperial and imperial Yarlung Dynasty (up to 842) * Yuan dynasty (Mongol, c. 1270-1354; locally ruled by Sakya lamas and dpon-chens) * Phagmodrupa Dynasty (1354-1642) * Rinpungpa Dynasty (1435-1565) * Tsangpa Dynasty (1565-1642) * Ganden Phodrang (1642-1959; locally ruled by Dalai Lamas but under Mongol or Chinese overlordship during most of the period) * Khoshut Khanate (Mongol, 1642-1717) * Qing dynasty (Manchu, 1720-1912) Thailand * Lavachakkaraj dynasty (638–1292) * Phra Ruang dynasty (1238–1438) * Mangrai dynasty (1296-1558) * Uthong dynasty (1350–1370), (1388–1409) * Suphannaphum dynasty (1370–1388), (1409–1569) * Sukhothai dynasty (1569–1629) * Prasart Thong dynasty (1629–1688) * Baan Plu Luang dynasty (1688–1767) * Tipchakratiwong dynasty (Seven princes dynasty) (Lanna Kingdom) (1732–1932) * Thonburi dynasty (1767–1782) * Chakri dynasty (1782 onwards) Vietnam * Hồng Bàng Dynasty (2879 – 258 BC) ** Càn line (2879 – 2794 BC) ** Khảm line (2793 – 2525 BC) ** Cấn line (2524 – 2253 BC) ** Chấn line (2254 – 1913 BC) ** Tốn line (1912 – 1713 BC) ** Ly line (1712 – 1632 BC) ** Khôn line (1631 – 1432 BC) ** Đoài line (1431 – 1332 BC) ** Giáp line (1331 – 1252 BC) ** Ất line (1251 – 1162 BC) ** Bính line (1161 – 1055 BC) ** Đinh line (1054 – 969 BC) ** Mậu line (968 – 854 BC) ** Kỷ line (853 – 755 BC) ** Canh line (754 – 661 BC) ** Tân line (660 – 569 BC) ** Nhâm line (568 – 409 BC) ** Qúy line (408 – 258 BC) * Thục Dynasty (257 – 207 BC) * Triệu Dynasty (207 – 111 BC) * Han Dynasty (Chinese) (111 BC – 39 AD and 43 – 220) * Trưng Sisters (40 – 43) * Eastern Wu Dynasty (Chinese) (229 – 265 and 271 – 280) * Jin Dynasty (Chinese) (265 – 271 and 280 – 420) * Liu Song Dynasty (Chinese) (420 – 479) * Southern Qi Dynasty (Chinese) (479 – 502) * Liang Dynasty (Chinese) (502 – 544) * Early Lý Dynasty (544 – 602) * Sui Dynasty (Chinese) (602 – 618) * Tang Dynasty (Chinese) (618 – 905) * Khúc Family (905 – 930) * Ngô Dynasty (939 – 967) * Đinh Dynasty (968 – 980) * Early Lê Dynasty (980 – 1009) * Later Lý Dynasty (1009 – 1225) * Trần Dynasty (1225 – 1400) * Hồ Dynasty (1400 – 1407) * Later Trần Dynasty (1407 – 1413) * Ming Dynasty (Chinese) (1414 – 1427) * Later Lê Dynasty (1428 – 1527 and 1533 – 1788) * Mạc Dynasty (1527 – 1677) * Trịnh Lords (1545 – 1787) * Nguyễn Lords (1558 – 1777) * Tây Sơn Dynasty (1778 – 1802) * Nguyễn Dynasty (1802 – 1945) Champa * 1st dynasty (192 – 336) * 2nd dynasty (336 – 420) * 3rd dynasty (420 – 529) * 4th dynasty (529 – 758) * 5th dynasty (758 – 854) * 6th dynasty (854 – 989) * 7th dynasty (989 – 1044) * 8th dynasty (1044–1074) * 9th dynasty (1074–1139) * 10th dynasty (1139–1145) * 11th dynasty (1145–1190) * 12th dynasty (1190–1318) * 13th dynasty (1318–1390) * 14th dynasty (1390–1458) * 15th dynasty (1458–1471) * vacant (1471–1695) * Dynasty of Po Saktiraidaputih (1695–1822) Europe Austria * House of Babenberg (976-1246) * House of Habsburg (1273-1918) Albania * Progon Dynasty (1190–1216) * Capetian House of Anjou (1272–1368) * Kastrioti (1444–1468) * Wied (1914) * Zogu (1928–1939) Armenia * Orontid Dynasty * Artaxiad Dynasty or the Artashesi Dynasty (189 BC-12 AD) * Arsacid Dynasty or the Arshakuni Dynasty (54-428) * Bagratuni Dynasty or the Bagratid Dynasty of Armenia (885-1045) * Rubenid Dynasty of the Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia (1080–1225) * House of Lusignan, the Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia (1342-1467) Belgium * House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1831–present) Bosnia * House of Boričević (1154–1163) * House of Kulinić (1163–1250) * House of Kotromanić (1250–1463) * House of Berislavić (1463–1527) Bulgaria * House of Dulo (632 - 753) ** Krum's dynasty (777 - 976/997) ** Cometopuli dynasty (976/997 - 1018) * House of Asen (1187–1280) * House of Terter (1280–1331) * House of Sratsimir (1331–1422) * Battenberg family (1878–1886) * House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1886–1947) Barbarians Bavarii * Agilolfing Dynasty Franks * Merovingian dynasty (481-751) * Carolingian Dynasty (751-843) * Arnulfings or Pippinids, mayors of the palaces. Ancestors of the Carolingians. Huns This is a list of rulers of the Huns. Period Ruler * Vund c. 360 * Balamber 360 - 378 * Baltazár (Alypbi) 378 - 390 * Uldin (Khan of the Western Huns) 390 - 410 * Donatus (Khan of the Eastern Black Sea Huns & beyond) 410 - 412 * Charaton (Aksungur) 412 - 422 * Octar1 422 - 432 * Rugila 432-434 * Bleda with Attila c. 434-c. 445 * Attila "the Hun" c. 434-453 * Ellac 453-c. 455 * Tuldila fl. c. 457 * Dengizich (Sabirs attack c.460-463) ?-469 with Hernach/BelkErmak * Hernach/BelkErmak2 469-503 * House of Dulo Bulgaria (390-503) A Nominalia of the Bulgarian khans genealogy claims that the Dulo clan is descended from Attila the Hun. Scirii * Edeko * Odoacer (435–493), was the 5th-century King of Italy Avars Lombards :See Early kings of the Lombards. * Lething Dynasty (until early 6th century) * Gausian Dynasty (546-572) * Arodingian Dynasty (635-653) * Bavarian Dynasty (615-635)(653-712) Ostrogoths * Amal Dynasty (before 474-536) Suebi * Suebic Dynasty (409-585) Vandals * Hasdingi (before 407-534) Visigoths * Balthi Dynasty (395-531) Byzantine Empire * Constantinian dynasty (303-336) * Valentinian Dynasty (364-457) ** House of Theodosius from 379 * Leonid dynasty (457-518) * Justinian Dynasty (518-602) * Heraclian Dynasty (602-695 and 705-711) * Isaurian Dynasty (717-802) * Phrygian Dynasty (820-867) * Macedonian Dynasty (867-1056) * Komnenid Dynasty (1057–1059 and 1081–1185) * Doukid Dynasty (1059–1081) * Angelid Dynasty (1185–1204) * Laskarid Dynasty (1204–1261), in exile in Nicaea * Palaiologid Dynasty (1261–1453) Croatia * Trpimirović Dynasty (845-1091) * Árpád Dynasty (c.1102-1301) * Přemyslid Dynasty (1301–1305) * House of Wittelsbach (1305–1308) * Capetian Dynasty, House of Anjou (1308–1395) * House of Luxemburg (1387–1437) * Habsburg Dynasty (1437–1457) * Jagiellonian Dynasty (1440–1526) * Zápolya Dynasty (1526–1571) * Habsburg Dynasty (1526-1918) Cyprus * House of Lusignan (1192-1489) Denmark * see List of Danish monarchs (-1412) * House of Oldenburg (1448-1863) ** House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg (1863 to the present) France * Carolingian Dynasty (843-987) * Capetian Dynasty (987-1792, 1814–1848) ** Direct Capetians (987-1328) ** House of Valois (1328–1589) *** Direct House of Valois (1328–1498) *** House of Valois-Orléans (1498–1515) *** House of Valois-Angoulême (1515–1589) ** House of Bourbon (1589–1792 and 1814–1848) *** House of Bourbon-Vendôme (1589–1792, 1814–1830) *** House of Bourbon-Orléans (1830–1848) * Bonaparte Dynasty (1804–1814 and 1852–1870) Georgia * Pharnabazid Dynasty (299-90 BC, 30BC-189 AD) * Artaxiad Dynasty (90-30 BC) * Arsacid Dynasty (189-284 AD) * Chosroid Dynasty (284-580, 627-684) ** Guaramid Dynasty (588-627, 684-748, 779-786) * Nersianid Dynasty (748-780) * House of Bagration (813-1810) Germany * Carolingian Dynasty (843-911) * Conradines (911-918) * Ottonian Dynasty (919-1024) * Salian Dynasty or Franconian Dynasty (1024–1125) * Supplinburg Dynasty (1125–1137) * House of Hohenstaufen (1137–1254) * House of Habsburg (1273–1291, 1298–1308, and 1438-1740) ** House of Lorraine (1745–1806) * House of Nassau (1292–1298) * House of Luxemburg (1308–1313, 1347–1400, and 1410–1437) * House of Wittelsbach (1314–1347, 1400–1410, and 1742–1745) * House of Hohenzollern (1871–1918) Bavaria * Liutpolding Dynasty 889-947 * Ottonian Dynasty 947-1017 * House of Luxembourg 1017-1026, 1039–1047 * Salian Dynasty 1026-1039, 1053–1061 * House of Welf 1070-1138, 1156–1180 * House of Babenberg 1138-1156 * House of Wittelsbach 1180-1918 Saxony * Liudolfing Dynasty 843-961 * Billung Dynasty 961-1106 * Supplinburger Dynasty 1106-1127 * House of Welf 1127-1138, 1142–1180 * Ascanian Dynasty 1138-1142, 1180–1422 * Wettin Dynasty 1422-1918 Hungary * Árpád Dynasty (c. 895-1301) * Samuel Aba of Hungary Aba - Árpád Dynasty (1038–1044) * Přemyslid Dynasty (1301–1305) * House of Wittelsbach (1305–1308) * Capetian Dynasty, House of Anjou (1308–1395) * House of Luxemburg (1387–1437) * Habsburg Dynasty (1437–1457, 1526-1918) * Jagiellonian Dynasty (1440–1526) * Zápolya Dynasty (1526–1571) * Habsburg Dynasty (1526-1918) Monaco * House of Grimaldi Montenegro * Petrović-Njegoš dynasty (1696–1918) * Karađorđević dynasty (1918–1941) Ireland * MacCarthy (Mac Cárthsigh) * O'Brien (Ó Briain) * O'Conor Don (Ó Conchubhair Donn) * O'Donnell (Ó Domhnaill) * O'Neill (Ó Néill) * Airgíalla * Bréifne ** Uí Briúin * Connachta ** Uí Fiachrach ** Uí Maine * Desmumu ** Eóganachta * Laigin ** Uí Chennselaig * Mide * Tuadmumu ** Dál gCais * Uí Néill ** Cenél Conaill (Northern) ** Cenél nEógain (Northern) * Ulaid ** Dál Fiatach Italy * House of Savoy (1861–1946) Netherlands * House of Orange (1772- to the present) Norway * Fairhair Dynasty (890-1319) * House of Lade * House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg (1905 to the present) Poland * Piast Dynasty (9th century-1296 and 1306–1370) * Přemyslid Dynasty (1291–1306) * Capetian Dynasty, House of Anjou (1370–1399) * Jagiellonian Dynasty (1386–1572 and 1575–1586) * Valois Dynasty (1573–1574) * House of Báthory (1576–1586) * House of Vasa (1587–1668) * House of Wiśniowiecki (1669–1673) * House of Sobieski (1674–1696) * Wettin Dynasty (1697–1706, 1709–1733 and 1736–1764) * House of Leszczyński (1704–1709 and 1733–1736) * House of Poniatowski (1764–1795) Portugal County of Portugal * House of Vímara Peres (868-1071) * Portuguese House of Burgundy (1093–1139) Kingdom of Portugal * Portuguese House of Burgundy or Afonsine Dynasty (1139–1383) * House of Aviz or Joannine Dynasty (1385–1580) * House of Habsburg or Philippine Dynasty (1581–1640) * House of Braganza or Brigantine Dynasty (1640–1910) ** House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Braganza (1853–1910) Roman Empire * Julio-Claudian Dynasty (27 BC-AD 68) * Flavian Dynasty (69-96) * Nervan-Antonian Dynasty (96-192) * Severan Dynasty (193-235) * Constantinian dynasty (303-363) * Valentinian Dynasty (364-457) ** House of Theodosius from 379 Romania Before the Unification Moldavia *House of Dragoș (1345 – 1364) *House of Bogdan-Mușat *Movilești *House of Drăculești *Rosetti family *Ghica family *Cantacuzino family *Cantemirești *Racoviță *Mavrocordatos family *Ypsilantis *Soutzos family *Mourousis family *House of Cuza Wallachia * House of Basarab *House of Bogdan-Mușat *Movilești *House of Drăculești *Rosetti family *Ghica family *Cantacuzino family *Cantemirești *Racoviță *Mavrocordatos family *Ypsilantis *Soutzos family *Mourousis family *House of Cuza After the Unification *House of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (1866–1947) Russia * Rurik dynasty (862-1598, 1606–1610) * Golden Horde (Mongol, 1240s – 1502) * House of Romanov (1613–1762) * House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov, called Romanov (1762–1917) Serbia * Vlastimirović dynasty (610-960) * Vojislavljević dynasty (1034–1186) * Vukanović dynasty (1083—1166) * Nemanjić dynasty (1166–1371) * Lazarević dynasty (1371–1427) * Branković dynasty (1427–1502) * Karađorđević dynasty (1811–1813, 1842–1858 and 1903–1941) * Obrenović dynasty (1815–1842 and 1858–1903) Spain Before the Unification Aragon * Jiménez Dynasty (1035–1162) * House of Barcelona (1162–1410) * House of Trastámara (1412–1516) Asturias * Peláyez Dynasty (718-739) * Pérez Dynasty (739-925) Barcelona * House of Barcelona (878-1410) * House of Trastámara (1412–1516) Castile * House of Lara (930-1032), counts * Jiménez Dynasty (1035–1126), kings * Anscarids (House of Ivrea) (1126–1369) * House of Trastámara (1369–1516) León * Pérez Dynasty (910-1037) * Jiménez Dynasty (1037–1126) * Anscarids (House of Ivrea) (1126–1369) * House of Trastámara (1369–1516) Navarre * House of Íñiguez (824-905) * Jiménez Dynasty (905-1234) * House of Champagne (1234–1305) * House of Capet (1284–1349) * House of Évreux (1328–1441) * House of Trastámara (1425–1479) * House of Foix (1479–1516) * House of Albret (1483–1572) * House of Bourbon (1572–1620) After the Unification (1516) * House of Habsburg (1516–1700) * House of Bourbon (1700–1808, 1813-1868, 1874–1931, and 1975 to the present) * House of Bonaparte (1808–1813) * House of Savoy (1870–1873) Sweden * House of Uppsala (970-1060) * House of Stenkil (1060–1130) * House of Sverker (1130–1222), interspersed with House of Eric * House of Eric (1156–1250), interspersed with House of Sverker * House of Bjälbo or Folkung Dynasty (1248–1387) * House of Vasa (1521–1654) * House of Wittelsbach, Zweibrucken–Zweibrücken-Kleeburg (1654–1720) * House of Hesse (1720–1751) * House of Holstein-Gottorp (1751–1818) * House of Radzilow (1818–1950) * House of Bernadotte (1950 to the present) Turkey * Seljuq Dynasty (1077–1307) * Ottoman Dynasty (1281–1923) Two Sicilies Sicily * House of Hauteville (1071–1198), counts until 1130 * House of Hohenstaufen (1194–1266) * House of Capet, House of Anjou (1266–1282) * House of Barcelona (1282–1410) * House of Trastámara (1412–1516) * House of Habsburg (1516–1700 and 1720–1735) * House of Bourbon (1700–1713) * House of Savoy (1713–1720) * House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies (1735–1861) British Isles England * House of Wessex (802-1016 and 1042–1066) * House of Denmark (1013–1014 and 1016–1042) * Norman Dynasty (1066–1154) * House of Plantagenet (1154-1485) ** Angevin kings of England (1154–1215) ** House of Lancaster (1399–1461 and 1470–1471) (Throne merged with Irish) ** House of York (1461–1470 and 1471–1485) * House of Tudor (1485–1603) (Throne merged with Scotland) Wales *House of Manaw ('Men of the North', Rhodri the Great) **House of Aberffraw of Gwynedd and Wales, c.878-1282, Conquered by Edward I of England 1282, Annexed into England with Laws in Wales Acts 1535–1542 **House of Dinefwr of Deheubarth, c.878-1216, mediatized into Gwynedd and Wales under Llywelyn I ***House of Mathrafal of Powys *House of Morgannwg Ireland * De'voy * Crowley * Burke * Clanricarde * House of Plantagenet (1154-1485) ** Angevin kings of England (1154–1215) ** House of Lancaster (1399–1461 and 1470–1471) (Throne merged with English) Scotland * House of Alpin (843-1034) * House of Dunkeld (1034–1040, 1058–1286) * House of Moray (1040–1058) * House of Baliol (1292–1296) (see Belgium, Flanders) * House of Plantagenet * House of Bruce (1306–1371) * House of Stuart (1371–1603) (Throne Merged with English) Kingdoms after the Union of the Crowns (1603-1707) The crown of the Kingdom of England and Ireland merged with that of the Kingdom of Scotland to form a personal union between England-Ireland and Scotland (the former a personal union itself) * House of Stuart (1603–1707) Personal Union between Great Britain and Ireland (1707-1801) * House of Stuart (1707–1714) * House of Hanover (1714–1801) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (1801-1921) * House of Hanover (1801–1901) * House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (1901–1917) * House of Windsor (1917-1921) Personal Union of the UK GB and NI and several other Irish states (1921-1949) * House of Windsor (1921–1949) UK GB and NI (Without the personal union with Ireland) (1949-present) * House of Windsor (1949–present) North America * Powhatan Chiefdom (?-1646) * Sachem (?-1676) * Iroquois Confederacy (1142-1789) * Hunkpapa Seven council fires (?-1872) Mexico * Tlatoani Aztec Kingdom (1376-1565) * House of Iturbide (1822–1823) * House of Habsburg (1864–1867) Central America * Cuzcatlan, El Salvador (1054-1528) Maya States * Chan Santa Cruz Maya free State of Quintana Roo, Mexico (1850-1893) * Itza Elite Yucatan, Mexico (600-1697) * Kan Ek' Nojpetén Itza kingship, Guatemala (700-1697) * K'iche' Kingdom of Q'umarkaj, Guatemala (1225-1524) * Palenque B'aak dynasty Chiapas, Mexico(967 BCE-799 CE) * Siyaj K'ak' dynasties Mexico, Guatemala and Honduras (378-869) South America Peru * Hurin dynasty (1197 - c.1350), ruling dynasty of earlier Kingdom of Cusco * Haran dynasty (c.1350 - 1572), ruling dynasty of later Kingdom of Cusco, Inca Empire and Neo-Inca State Brazil * House of Braganza (1822–1889) Chile * Tounes dynasty, kingdom of Araucania and Patagonia with the chiefdoms of Mapuche Nation (1860–1862) Caribbean Haiti * Cacique Taino Nation Caribbean islands (?-1510) * Dessalines Dynasty (1804–1806) * Christophe Dynasty (1811–1820) * Soulouque Dynasty (1849–1859) Oceania Hawaii *Kingdom of Hawaii (1795–1810) ** Kamehameha Dynasty (c.1795-1872) ** Kalākaua Dynasty (c.1874-1893) New Zealand Māori * Te Wherowhero Dynasty (1856 to the present) Tahiti * Pōmare Dynasty (1788–1880) Tonga * Tu'i Tonga Dynasty (c. 900-1865) * Tupou Dynasty (1875 to the present) Political families in Republics Though in elected governments rule does not pass automatically by inheritance, political power often accrues to generations of related individuals in republics. Eminence, influence, tradition, genetics, and nepotism may contribute to this phenomenon. Family dictatorships are a different concept, in which political power passes within a family due to the overwhelming authority of the leader, rather than informal power accrued to the family. Some political dynasties: * Ziaur Rahman's and Sheikh Mujibur Rahman's families (Bangladesh) * Aung San Suu Kyi's family (Burma) * The Nehru-Gandhi family (India) * The Soekarnos (Indonesia) * The Jinnah family (Pakistan and India) * The Bhutto family (Pakistan) * The Sharif family (Pakistan) * The Macapagal Family (Philippines) * The Aquino Family(Philippines) * The Estrada Family (Philippines) * The Marcos Family (Philippines) * The Medici family (Republic of Florence) * Lee Kuan Yew's family (Singapore) * Solomon Bandaranaike's family (Sri Lanka) * The Churchills/Dukes of Marlborough (UK) * The Adamses (United States) * The Bushes (United States) * The Cuomos (United States) * The Kennedys (United States) * The Lees (United States) * The Longs (United States) * The Roosevelts (United States) * The Tafts (United States) * The Udalls (United States) * The Harrisons (United States) Influential/wealthy families * The Agnelli family (Italy) * The Anheuser family (United States) * The Arison family (United States) * The Astor family (United States and United Kingdom) * The Bamford family (United Kingdom) * The Baring family (United Kingdom) * The Berenberg-Gossler-Seyler banking dynasty (Germany) * The Botín family (Spain) * The Bonnier family (Sweden) * The Bronfman family (Canada) * The Cadbury family (United Kingdom) * The Conran family (United Kingdom) * The Curzon family (United Kingdom) * The Darwin–Wedgwood family (United Kingdom) * The Du Pont family (United States) * The Fabergé family (Russia and United Kingdom) * The Forbes family (United States) * The Forbes family (publishers) (United States) * The Ford family (United States) * The Forte family (United Kingdom) * The Freud family (Austria and United Kingdom) * The Fugger family (Germany) * The Getty family (United States) * The Goldsmith family (Sweden and United Kingdom) * The Gough-Calthorpe family (United Kingdom) * The Grosvenor family (United Kingdom) * The Guggenheim family (United States) * The Guinness family (Ireland) * The Hearst family (United States) * The Heinz Family (United States) * The Hilton family (United States) * The Li family (East Asia) * The Keswick family (East Asia and United Kingdom) * The Krupp family (Germany) * The Lehman family (United States) * The Lee family (United States) * The Livingston family (United States) * The McCormick family (United States) * The Medici family (Italy) * The Mellon family (United States) * The Mendelssohn family (Europe) * The Montefiore family (Morocco, Italy and United Kingdom) * The Murdoch family (Australia and United States) * The Oppenheimer family (South Africa) * The Packer Family (Australia) * The Pritzker family (United States) * The Rausing family (Sweden and United Kingdom) * The Roosevelt family (United States) * The Rothschild family (France and United Kingdom) * The Rockefeller family (United States) * The Sainsbury family (United Kingdom) * The Sassoon family (Iraq, India, China and United Kingdom) * The Sawiris family (Egypt) * The Stroganov family (Russia and Eastern Europe) * The Tata family (India) * The Thomson family (Canada) * The Thyssen family (Germany) * The Tjin-A-Djie family (Suriname) * The Tolstoy family (Russia and United Kingdom) * The Toyoda family (Japan) * The Trump family (United States) * The Vanderbilt family (United States) * The Wallenberg family (Sweden) * The Walton family (United States) * The Warburg family (United States) * The Welser family (Germany) * The Whitney family (United States) * The Wittgenstein family (Austria) * The Zobel de Ayala family (Philippines) * The De la Torre family (Philippines) See also *List of Muslim empires and dynasties *Family seat *Royal intermarriage References Category:Monarchy Category:Royal families Category:History-related lists